A Pirate's Life For Me
by Bourtonfreak13
Summary: We're devils and black sheep and really bad eggs drink up me hearties yo ho! SLASH E&C for now
1. Chapter 1

**So I wanted to do something based off the Pirates of the Caribbean movies and I figured why not give it a slashy wrestling twist? Some parts are going to be edited out, changed and added in where I see fit but otherwise then that you can pick out the basic story. Most of the characters will be of course be wrestling slash couples with maybe a few het couples thrown in I'm not quite sure yet...but anyways enjoy?**

**P.S. I own nothing because if I did things would be very very odd in this world**

* * *

><p>The wind blew across the vast sea, nothing being seen on it except for a lonely ship slowly sailing across the waters. A small boy stood at bow of the ship and hummed softly to himself. He let his fingers drag softly across the wood of the bow and began to sing, " Yo ho, yo ho a pirate's life for me." He was quickly interrupted by a hand being placed on his shoulder, "Quiet! Cursed pirates sail these waters. You don't want to bring them down on us, now, do ya?" the man spoke. The boy's eyes widened briefly before he smiled, "I rather like the idea of pirates." The man shook his head, "Vile and dissolute creatures, the lot of them." Their conversation was interrupted when a man approached, "That'll do Mr. Nash you don't want to scare the poor boy." Mr. Nash shook his head, "He was singing about pirates. Bad luck to be singing about pirates with us mired in this unnatural fog." The lieutenant shook his head, "I intend to see to it that any man who sails under a pirate flag or wears a pirate brand gets what he deserves, a short drop and a sudden stop. " The boy cocked his eyebrow in confusion before he turned to look at Mr. Nash who was mimicking being hung, the boy gasped slightly and turned his attention back to the lieutenant who was now accompanied by his father. "I appreciate what you're doing for me Lieutenant but I'm afraid what effect this conversation will have on Adam."<p>

Adam beamed up at his father, "Actually I find it all rather fascinating." The father shook his head and mumbled, "That's what I'm worried about." The boy rolled his eyes and looked back out at the water, smiling when he saw a small yellow parasol floating in the water. He watched it float along greatly amused by it until something else caught his eye. He stared at it for a few moments before he began to yell, "Look! A boy! There's a boy in the water!" The men aboard the ship scrambled about and retrieved the boy from the water bringing him aboard the ship. Adam's eyes widened as he looked out into the water and saw what looked to be the remains of a burning ship, the crew of the ship looked out at the wreckage and a couple could be heard muttering prayers and curses under their breaths. Small rescue boats were deployed to search the wreckage for survivors as the boy was laid down on the deck of the ship and examined. "I'll go wake the captain", Governor Copeland said, "And Adam I'm leaving the boy under your supervision. Take care of him." Adam nodded his head and looked down at the small soaked blonde boy and smiled. He had to be about Adam's age but he was a bit smaller then himself. As he was looking over the boy he noticed a gold chain around his neck and reached out to see what was attached to it. He gasped as he pulled the large gold pendant from beneath the boy's shirt and stared at it as it lay in his palm...it was a pirate medallion. His eyes traveled from the medallion in his hand to the boy's face, "You're a pirate." he whispered a grin coming across his face. He stared at the boy for a few more seconds before he noticed the boy's eyes fluttering open, "Are you alright?" Adam asked. The boy looked at him with wide eyes and didn't respond, so Adam took the chance to introduce himself, "I'm Adam." The boy looked at him for a few seconds before lifting his head and stuttering out, "Jason." Adam smiled, " Well you don't have to worry anymore Jay. I'm here." The boy gave a small smile and then passed out effectively ripping the pendant off his neck. Adam stared at the thing as it rested in his hand and jumped in surprise when Lieutenant approached him, "Has he said anything?" Adam shook his head, "His name is Jason that's all I found out." The man nodded and turned to some of the crew members, "Take him down below." They nodded and carried the boy away and Adam watched as the boy disappeared, he sighed softly to himself and returned to the spot he had previously occupied. He stared down at the pendant in his hand and turned it over a few times before he began to sing again, "We extort, we pilfer, we filch and sack. Drink up me hearties yo ho."

A sudden change in the atmosphere caused the boy to lift his head and he gasped as he saw an eerie looking ship sailing on the waters. His eyes widened as he stared at it and they slowly traveled to the flag it was flying. The black flag whipped slowly back and forth in the calm winds that day and Adam got a good glimpse of the skull and crossbones that donned it and he realized that the ship itself was also black. He swallowed hard and managed to whisper to himself, "Pirates."

_**-****10 years later-**_

The huge mahogany doors swung open gently and a skinny blonde male walked through them. He had on typical servant clothes and his short blonde hair was untidy and sticking up in all ways. He walked over to the large window and ripped the curtains open and let the sunlight stream in through them. He sighed and turned around, glaring at the lump underneath the blankets and put his hands on his hips, "Sir it's time for you to get up." he spoke. The lump didn't move or respond to him, furthering his frustration with the slightly older male. He stalked over to the bed and spoke again, "Sir it's time to get up." The lump gave a grunt as a response and rolled over, ignoring the fact that he was going to be late if he didn't get up soon. The blonde male narrowed his eyes and stalked to the other side of the bed and gave the blankets a sharp tug, "Get up Adam!" A hand shot out from underneath the blankets and wrapped around the blonde's wrist and yanked him down onto the bed, drawing a yelp from the blonde and a grunt from the lump. Adam smiled up at the blonde male, "Now why would I want to get up when there's more fun to be had in bed?" The blonde glared at the boy beneath him, "Because you're going to be late! And it's my job to get you up and I'll get in trouble if you don't." Adam rolled his eyes and grabbed the neck of the rambling blonde and yanked him forward, pressing their lips together.

The blonde struggled for a bit before surrendering and letting the older male have his way. The kiss was soon broken leaving both men gasping for air and smiling, "Done?" Adam asked. The blonde rolled his eyes, "If you get up yes." Adam snorted and rolled them over, pinning the younger male beneath him, "Like I stated beforehand. Why get out of bed when there's more fun here?" He leaned down and captured the younger man's lips again and smiled when he could feel the other smiling into the kiss. A loud knock sounded at the door and Adam groaned and pulled away from the kiss, "Yes?" Adam's father opened the door and peered in, "I'm assuming Jason already came to wake you?" Adam nodded his head from underneath the blankets and huffed, "Yeah he's in the bathroom drawing me a bath." His father snorted, "And I'm assuming that you're giving him a hard time about getting up as well." Adam laughed, "I'll be up in a minute father." The older male nodded his head and shut the doors and shook his head before strolling down the hallway. Adam tossed the blankets off and stared down at his lover and smiled. It seemed like only yesterday he had come into his life. "What are you thinking about?" Jay asked. Adam smiled and leaned down to share another kiss with him, "The day I met you." Jay snorted and wiggled underneath him, making the slightly older male roll off him. "That was the worse day of my life." Jay spoke. Adam lay on his side and watched as the younger male disappeared into the bathroom, "It was the best day of mine."

After Adam had been washed and dressed he stood before the mirror and glared at his reflection. "I don't see why I have to wear these horrid clothes." Jay laughed from behind him, " Because today is very important to your father and he wants you to look presentable." Adam snorted, " I'll look presentable when enjoy being called Jason." Will snorted, "You know I hate being called that. I've told you time and time again call me Jay." Adam snorted, "No thanks." Jay rolled his eyes and came up behind Adam, "Hold still while I put this belt on you." Adam sighed and stuck his arms out so that the younger of the two could properly secure the belt that would soon hold his sword. He watched him carefully and thoughtfully and smiled as he thought about how much he loved him, true people told him their relationship was doomed from the start but that never stopped Adam from pursuing him. It never stopped him from telling the younger male how much he loved him either but the only response he ever got was a red-faced lover and a mumbled or stuttered 'Me too'.

Adam sighed and looked back in the mirror, hating every minute of having to dress like this. The shoes made his feet look huge and the stockings were rather itchy. The sleeves on the shirt poofed too much for his liking and the jacket and pants looked absolutely atrocious with their gold and tan color and pattern. He groaned as he looked himself over, he hated dressing like this he'd rather be in comfortable clothes running around and getting himself in 'trouble' as his father liked to call it. "What are you groaning about now?" Jay asked. Adam snorted, "These hideous clothes." Jay rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, "Well hurry up and go downstairs. If you don't you'll be late...and get me in trouble...again." Adam groaned again and turned around, "Do I have to go to this stupid thing?" Jay stared at him for a few minutes before responding, "Yes. It's very important to your father." Adam sighed and threw his hands up in the air and stormed out of the room.

Alex stood downstairs waiting patiently for the Governor to come collect the sword he had made for him. Alex hadn't been inside this house in years not since he was a small boy and worked as a stable boy for the family. He often played with Adam and Jason when he was younger, he really missed those days of running around playing with the two older boys and enjoying life. But when his father had suddenly fallen ill he took over the family business and rarely saw Adam and Jay. That had been many years ago and now he spent his time making swords and other such things for the people of Port Royal. He sighed softly and waited for Governor Copeland to arrive downstairs; he looked around and observed how much the house had changed since he had last been here. " Ah Alex there you are." Governor Copeland said as he approached the man. Alex smiled and nodded his head, "Yes and I have your order Sir." Alex removed the sword from the case he had brought it in and presented it to the governor. Governor Copeland unsheathed the sword and examined it, "Well." Alex smiled, "The blade is folded steel. And there's gold filigree laid into the handle." Alex stuck his hand out, "If I may?" The governor nodded and handed the sword over to Alex who balanced it on the tips of his fingers," Perfectly balanced. The tang is nearly the full width of the blade." He flipped the sword into the air and expertly caught it before gracefully presenting it to the governor. Governor Copeland smiled, "Impressive. Very impressive. Commodore Gangrel will be very pleased with this." Alex smiled and nodded his head, "A craftsman is always pleased to hear his work is appreciated."

At that moment Adam came down the stairs surprised to actually see Alex. He grinned from ear to ear and ran the rest of the way down the stairs and threw himself into Alex. Alex grunted but wrapped his arms around his friend in a hug,"Christ Adam." Adam laughed and pulled away from his friend and looked him over, "You look good." Alex laughed, "You too." Adam huffed his protest at the clothes he was currently wearing and turned around to his father," Do I really have to wear these atrocious things?" His father shook his head, "No because the shirt is filthy." Adam dropped his gaze to his shirt and blushed, "Sorry." His father laughed slightly and shook his head," Jason! Bring down that spare shirt for Adam will you?" A few moments later Jay came down the stairs shaking his head," Adam can you go one minute without getting filthy? I sent you downstairs five minutes ago! What could you have possibly done?" Adam blushed again as he was thrust the new shirt," I went out back to see Elizabeth and accidently brushed against the door." Governor Copeland shook his head, "You and that horse Adam I swear. I'll be out in the carriage. Adam do hurry." The three men stood there and watched the governor exit before they looked at each other and smiled. "How are you Jay?" Alex asked. The blonde shrugged his shoulders," Can't complain."

The two smiled at each other and hugged one another before pulling apart and just staring at the other realizing how much they had really grown since they had last seen each other. "Not to interrupt your little get together but I have to be going." Adam said the jealousy in his voice very clear to Jay. The smaller blonde smiled and wrapped a hand around Adam's neck and pulled him into a kiss. "Jealousy will get you nowhere." Jay mumbled against his lips. The taller blonde blushed and directed his gaze to Alex who was standing there gaping like a fish. Jay turned around and smiled softly at him, "Promise you won't tell?" Alex nodded his head and grabbed Jay's wrist, "I need to tell you something." Jay cocked an eyebrow but followed him into a spare room. "What's so important?" Alex took a deep breath," The commodore plans on proposing to Adam." Jay stared at him for a few moments, "Alex that's not funny." Alex shook his head," I'm not trying to be funny." Jay sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, "Adam will never go through with it." Alex shook his head, "He doesn't have a choice. The Copeland's promised their first born to the first born of the Commodore's parents. It doesn't matter that they both turned out to be boys. They have to get married." Jay shook his head," Adam will find a way out of it." Alex nodded his head," I hope so."

* * *

><p><strong>Soooooo?<strong>

**Alex: Why am I the blacksmith boy?**

**Me: Because you'd make a damn sexy one that's why**

**Adam: Why am I always the brat?**

**Me: Because you are one?**

**Tian:...I don't think I like where this is going**

**Me: :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm a horrible updater I know! Butttttt I've been sleeping and we haven't had internet...we still don't I'm using some unsecured wifi to post this lol. Anyways here's the next chapter in which we are introduced to another character. My favorite one to be exact. Happy Holidays and Merry Christmas :)**

**P.S. I dont own anything...I wish I did because there'd be pirates galore **

* * *

><p>A man stood upon the mast of his ship looking out towards a dock that was steadily coming into view. He looked down and jumped off the mast and into the boat and begins to scoop water out of it to slow it from sinking. He lifts his head momentarily and notices three skeletons hanging from an arch with a sign stating 'Pirates ye be warned' he sighs softly before saluting them and continuing to remove water from his boat. As he reaches the port he climbs back onto the mast to avoid being in the sinking portion of the boat and rides the slowly sinking boat into dock. The sinking boat finally came to a halt and the man stepped right off the mast and onto the dock. He strolls down the dock and past the harbormaster thus catching the man's attention.<p>

" Hey. Hold up there, you. It's a shilling to tie your boat up at the dock. And I shall need to know your name." The man turned to him and they both directed their gaze at the sunken boat the only thing being visible was the mast the man had been standing on moments before. The man turned back to the harbormaster and dropped three shillings into the man's logbook, "What do you say to three shillings and we forget the name?" The man looked down at the shillings in his book and back at the man who was dressed in a long leather jacket with a matching hat on top of his head. A vest was visible underneath the coat and a white shirt was visible beneath the vest. He had on some pants with what appeared to be leather boots, 'This man is a pirate!' the harbormaster thought to himself but smiled and closed his book. "Welcome to Port Royal Mr. Smith." The man smiled and tipped his hat before turning around and continuing his stroll down the dock, only stopping briefly to slyly pick up the money pouch the harbormaster had carelessly left lying around.

The man made his way towards another section of the port where he could see large ships resting at the dock. As he tried to get past the two guards on the dock he was stopped by the first one. "This dock is off limits to civilians." The man stared at the guard for a few seconds before speaking," I'm terribly sorry. I didn't know. If I see one I shall inform you immediately." He tried to continue but was stopped again, he sighed to himself and spoke up quickly," Apparently there's some sort of high toned fancy to do up at the fort eh? How could it be that two upstanding gentlemen like yourselves did not merit an invitation?" The one guard smiled proudly, "Someone has to make sure this dock stays off limits to civilians." The man nodded, "It's a fine goal to be sure but it seems to me that a ship like that makes this one here a bit superfluous really." Both guards turned toward the ship he had pointed to and he managed to shift slightly towards his goal as they observed it. The first guard spoke up, "Oh the Dauntless is the power in these waters true enough but there's no ship that can match the Interceptor for speed." The pirate smiled," I've heard of one supposed to be very fast nigh uncatchable the Black Pearl." The second guard shook his head," There's no real ship that can match the Interceptor." The first guard turned to him," The Black Pearl is a real ship." The second guard shook his head and argued back, "No, no it's not."

The first guard turned fully to him, "Yes it is I've seen it." The second guard looked at him," You've seen it?" "Yes." The first guard responded. The second guard shook his head, "You haven't seen it." The first guard nodded his head," Yes I have." The second guard rolled his eyes, "You've seen a black ship with black sails that's crewed by the damned and captained by a man so evil that hell itself spat him back out?" The first guard blinked, "No." The second guard sighed, "No." The men had been so caught up in their arguing that they hadn't noticed the man had slipped away while they bantered. The first guard sighed in defeat before speaking up again," But I have seen a ship with black sails." The second guard narrowed his eyes, "Oh? And no ship that's crewed by the damned and captained by a man so evil that hell itself spat him back out could possibly have black sails therefore couldn't possibly be any other ship then the Black Pearl. Is that what you're saying?" The first guard thought for a few moments before nodding his head and replying, "No." The second guard sighed and turned back to the now empty space, "Like I said there's no real ship as can match the Interceptor." At that moment both guards noticed the man had slipped past them and was now at the wheel of the Interceptor. They ran to the ship shouting at him the entire way but the shouts had no real effect on the man.

"You don't have permission to be aboard there." One of the guards spoke. The man smiled, "I'm sorry. It's just that…it's such a pretty boat. Ship!" The first guard rolled his eyes, "What's your name?" The man's smile grew wider, "Smith or Smithy if you like." The second guard narrowed his eyes suspiciously, "What's your purpose in Port Royal Mr. Smith?" The first guard nodded his head, "Yeah and no lies." The man sighed and responded, " Well, then, I confess, it is my intention to commandeer one of these ships, pick up a crew in Tortuga, raid, pillage, plunder and otherwise pilfer my weasely black guts out!" The first guard glared at him, "I said no lies!" The second guard rolled his eyes, "I think he's telling the truth." The first guard shook his head, "If he were telling the truth he wouldn't have told us." The man smiled and replied, "Unless, of course, he knew you wouldn't believe the truth even if he told it to you."

**-To the Fort-**

The newly appointed Commodore Gangrel approached Adam and his father and smiled at them both. He turned to Adam, "May I have a moment?" The pair walked up to the platform and stood in silence for a few moments. "I suppose you have not heard the news?" the Commodore asked. Adam cocked an eyebrow and shook his head, "I have heard nothing. My father rarely tells me important things I often forget them." The Commodore nodded his head, "Well there's some important news that you need to know…..we are arranged to be married." Adam stared at him for a few moments before he shook his head, "That's not funny Commodore." The Commodore took a step closer to him, "I'm being serious here Adam." Adam shook his head, "I'm with someone. I have been for years." The Commodore sighed, "I'm sorry but you must forget about them." Adam stood there absolutely shocked, forget about his lover? Memories of the years they had spent together went flying through his head, from when they were little all the way up until this morning. He remembered one time when they were younger he had fallen out a tree and cut open his chin and Jay had patched him up while Adam sobbed over how angry his dad would be. Then he remembered the first time Jay had kissed him, they had been sitting outside on the dock looking out at the ocean and the slightly younger male had all of a sudden grabbed Adam's chin and kissed him like his life depended on it. Even the memory of the first time they had been intimate went through his mind, how gentle Jay had been with him, his touches and caresses, his soft whispers and the way they had snuggled with each other after. Adam had been so caught up in his own memories he hadn't noticed that the Commodore had wrapped his arms around him and was squeezing him tightly. Adam shook his head and shoved the Commodore hard away from him, "No!" The Commodore sighed, "Adam don't make me do this." Adam shook his head and backed away from the Commodore, forgetting that there was a small wall behind him. "Now Adam please be reasonable." The Commodore said. Adam shook his head and took one more step back and tripped over the wall sending himself plummeting down to the ocean below.

**-Back to the Interceptor-**

"And then they made me their chief." The pirate spoke as he told his story to the two guards, whose names he learned were Barreta and Croft. He was pulled from his story by a yell and looked up to see a person falling to the ocean below. They hit the water hard and began to sink to the bottom and the pirate looked from the water to the two guards sitting with him. "Will you be saving them?' he asked. Croft shook his head, "I can't swim." The pirate glanced over at Barreta who sheepishly looked at him, causing the pirate to shake his head, "Pride of the King's Navy you are." He stood and stripped himself of his jacket and removed his effects from around his waist and handed them to the guards. The last thing he removed was his hat as he shoved it into the guard's chest he warned, "Don't lose those." He dived into the water and swam to the bottom where he spotted the body of what appeared to be a blonde man slowly settling itself to the bottom. The necklace that was around the man's neck was floating up and vibrated for a few seconds before it pulsed and sent out a sonic like boom into the water. The pirate reached the man's body and wrapped an arm around him and dragged him to the surface and towards the dock where Barreta and Croft were waiting. They helped him to lift the man's body above the dock and to Barreta's surprise the man was not breathing. " He's not breathing!" the guard shouted to which the pirate rolled his eyes and shoved the man out of his way as he applied pressure to the man's chest in an attempt to get him to cough up the water he had most likely swallowed. Suddenly the man's body had convulsed and he was rolled onto his side so he could cough up the water and that's when the medallion fell from his shirt. The pirate noticed it immediately and grabbed it in his hand before he let his gaze travel to the terrified man's face, "Where did you get that?"

"Away from him!" was heard and the pirate jumped up and threw his hands up in surrender. A sword was pointed in his face and he gave a soft chuckle. Adam stood up quickly and stood next to his father, "You don't really intend to kill the man who saved me?" The sword was lowered from the pirate's face and the Commodore stuck his hand out, "I believe thanks are in order." The pirate stared at him briefly and then stuck out his hand and they shook. The Commodore grabbed the wet sleeve barely covering the man's wrist and pulled it up to reveal a P burnt into the man's skin. "Had a brush with the East India Trading Company did we pirate?" Governor Copeland shook his head, "Hang him!" The Commodore smiled, "Keep your guns on him men. Someone fetch me some irons." He pulled the sleeve up the rest of the way revealing a tattoo of a skull with small angel wings coming from it(1). "Well well, Chris Sabin isn't it?" Chris glared at the man, "Captain Chris Sabin thank you." The Commodore laughed, "I don't see a ship anywhere Captain." Croft stepped forward now, "He said he'd come to commandeer one." Barreta stepped forward now, "I told you he was telling the truth. These are his sir." And he handed over Chris' effects. The Commodore handed them to a guard and began to exam them, "No additional shots or powder, a compass that doesn't point north", he unsheathed the sword and held back a laugh, "And I half expected it to be made of wood." He shook his head, "You are no doubt the worst pirate I've ever heard of." Chris smiled, "But you have heard of me."

The pirate was put in irons and Adam began to panic, "Father I really must protest." Adam was just ignored and he let a growl escape his lips, "Pirate or not this man saved my life." The Commodore laughed, "One good deed is not enough to redeem a man of a lifetime of wickedness." Chris let out a short laugh, "Though it seems enough to condemn him." The Commodore sneered at Chris and turned his back and at that moment Chris took the opportunity to throw the irons around the Commodore's neck and slam their heads together. The Commodore was knocked unconscious and fell into the water and the guards charged him. Chris laughed as he dodged them left and right, throwing punches and tripping others as he made his way to the one that had his effects. Halfway there he noticed the man he had saved standing there and threw the irons around his neck, "Nobody move." All the guards stopped and Adam began to struggle against the man, "It'd be wise for you to stop." Chris hissed into his ear. Adam stopped and Chris smiled, "My effects gentlemen if you please?" The guard holding his things stepped forward and handed them to Adam. "Now if you'd be so kind boy." Adam growled and turned around plopping the hat upon Chris' head. Next he wrapped the belt around his way and tugged hard causing Chris to chuckle, "Easy on the goods boy." Adam rolled his eyes, "You're disgusting." Chris laughed, "Sticks and stones love, sticks and stones. I saved your life you saved mine, we're even. "He spun Adam around and began to back up as the guards slowly took steps forward, "Gentlemen you will always remember this as the day that you almost caught Captain Chris Sabin." With that he shoved Adam forward and slammed his foot down on the lever next to him and quickly grabbed the rope, which hoisted him into the air and began to spin him around. Chris began to yell as the guards below him began to shoot and he managed to swing himself into the top of the beam the rope had been attached to. He looked around as several guards were now making their way towards him from the fort and spotted a rope which ended in the town. He threw his irons over them and slide down the rope landing on his feet and bolting away into the small town of Port Royal.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooooooooooo?<strong>

**(1): The tattoo comes from the MCMG or MMG new shirt. You can see that thing here shoptna. com / motorcity - machine - guns - muscle - built. aspx**

**Minus all the spaces of course **

**Adam: Why does everything bad happen to me?**

**Me: Because I said so?**

**Chris: I'm a badass pirate!**

**Me: I know! A Captain at that!**

**Well that's it for now but I'm about to pull a Jay-Z and be into the next one **


	3. Chapter 3

**Anddddddd here's another one. This one took me a bit of rearranging to actually complete it so if it jumps around a lot I'm sorry. A possible new pairing is introduced in this chapter not so sure if I'm going to keep it or not still debating but enjoy anyways.**

**I OWN NOTHING...I really wish I did though**

* * *

><p>Chris slammed the door behind him as he entered the blacksmith's shop surprised to find it empty save for a donkey. His eyes scanned the place until he found a hammer and ran over to it. He picked up the hammer and began to smack it off the chains that held his hands together. He grew frustrated and searched around for something else that could help him when an idea popped into his head and a grin broke out across his face. He went over to the hot fireplace and removed the poker from the pit and used it to prod the donkey who immediately began to walk causing the wheel it was attached to, to turn. Chris reached up and put the chains between the two wheels and waited for them to break and to his satisfaction they did. He heard the door opening and dunked behind the wall and a curtain, leaving his hat out in the open.<p>

Alex sighed as he entered the black smith's shop and noticed that the donkey was moving and walked over to her and calmed her down. He lifted his eyes and noticed a hat sitting near the hammer which he was pretty positive he hadn't left there. He reached out to grab the hat when the flat of a sword was slapped into his hand and he drew his hand back with a hiss. "Didn't anyone ever teach you not to touch things that don't belong to you?" Chris asked. Alex stared at him for a few seconds before responding, "You're the pirate. The one they're after." Chris stared at the boy's face for a few moments, "You seem somewhat familiar. Have I threatened you before?" Alex glared at him, "I make a point of avoiding familiarity with pirates." Chris smirked, "Ah well it would be a shame to put a black mark on your record. So, if you'll excuse me?" Alex grabbed his own sword and stepped in front of Chris, "Don't think you're getting away that easily." Chris smirked, "Do you think this wise boy, crossing blades with a pirate?" Alex laughed, "I know how to handle a sword." Chris smirked, "Do you now?" Chris raised his sword as did Alex and they stared intently at each other for a few moments before they began to fight. Chris had to admit the boy was pretty good with a sword and he knew exactly where to step and where to strike. They stood for a few moments, their eyes only locked on each other and Chris took a step forward and slid the blade of his sword up and down the blade of the boy's. The boy stared at him completely dumbstruck for a few seconds.

Chris laughed and sheathed his sword as he made his way to the door. Alex growled and threw his sword so that it stuck in the door trapping the man inside. Chris tugged at the door several times but the sword was stuck in to the point where he could not get it to budge. He turned around to find the boy smiling at him with a cocky grin. "I told you, you weren't getting away that easily." Chris growled and tossed his sword down and went after the boy. Alex bolted and Chris began to chase him, they ran around the small blacksmith's shop until Chris tackled the boy to the ground. They rolled around for a few moments struggling to get the upper hand until Chris delivered a swift knee to the boy's stomach and pinned him to the ground. Alex struggled as the man above him pinned his wrists above his head and held them with one hand. Chris stared down at him, "Are you sure I've never threatened you before?" Alex growled and tried to throw the man off him but it didn't work.

They struggled again for a few moments, Alex trying to buck them man off of him and failing his legs but to no avail. He gave up with a sigh and tried to catch his breath having struggled so hard he was finding it hard to breath, but he also took notice that the other man was breathing heavily as well. Both men's chests were heaving as they glared at each other; Chris was more observing the boy's features then glaring at him. He knew this boy's face from somewhere but he just couldn't figure out why. He stared at him long and hard before he leaned closer making their noses practically touch. Alex's face began to tint red and he averted his gaze and began to squirm. "Can you just kill me and get it over with?" Chris laughed and used his free hand to stroke the side of Alex's face, "I like to observe my prey before I strike." Alex growled and began to squirm again and Chris applied pressure to the boy's wrists, "Stop that." Alex hissed in pain and then sighed in defeat and stared up at him, "What do you want with me then?" Chris answered him by closing what little space was left between their lips and kissing him. Alex struggled at first but then gave in and wriggled his wrists a bit, trying to get the man to release him. Chris squeezed hard on Alex's wrist getting the boy to gasp and when he did Chris pushed his tongue forward and into Alex's mouth. Alex could taste the rum that lingered on the man and something that he just couldn't describe. Alex wiggled his wrists again and this time Chris released his grip on them, much to Alex's surprise. He lifted one hand up and placed it on the pirate's neck and the other began to search across the floor hoping to find what he was looking for.

Chris pulled away from him and both men stared at each other as they gasped for air. Just as Chris was about to lean back down, the door was being banged upon and he could hear soldiers outside. His gaze left the boy below him for a moment and that's when Alex took the moment to strike and smacked the man upside the head with the bottle that he had grabbed. The bottle effectively knocked the man out just as the soldiers burst through the door and Alex scrambled to get from beneath him. The Commodore strode into the room and smirked down at Chris' unconscious body, "Well, I trust you will remember this day as the day Captain Chris Sabin almost escaped. Take him away." Alex watched as they took the pirate away and looked to the Commodore, "What's to happen to him?" The Commodore laughed, "He's to be hanged tomorrow morning." Alex's eyes widened and he stared after the Commodore as he left. When the door to the shop was slammed Alex brought his fingers up to his lips and touched them gently. He just had to save that man.

**-To the Governor's-**

Adam climbed into his bed and pulled the covers up just as the door opened. Jay stepped inside and shut the door softly behind him and made his way across the room, a bed warmer in his hand, "Need anything else sir?" Adam shook his head softly and Jay nodded as he pulled the covers back over the edge of the mattress. He went over to the open window and looked outside before closing and locking it. He turned around and found Adam staring down at his hands, "Anything wrong sir?" Adam shook his head and Jay sighed and crossed the room to climb in the bed next to him. "What's wrong Angel?" Adam broke down and began to sob, tears streaming fast down his face as he clung to his lover. Jason could do no more at that moment then rub his back and whisper soothing words into his ear. When Adam finally calmed down and looked up at his lover, "Why are you taking this better than I am?" Jay shrugged his shoulders, "Because I already knew. Alex heard about it and gave me a heads up." Adam blinked and a few more stray tears fell down his cheeks and he pushed his lover away from him, "And you didn't tell me?" Jay stared down at him, "No I didn't think I needed to. I thought your father would have told you." Adam scoffed, "You know he doesn't tell me anything!" Jay sighed and reached out for Adam only to have him pull away, "No. You don't have the right to touch me." Jay stood up from the bed and crossed his arms, "Is that so?" Adam nodded his head and Jay laughed, "Fine. You'll only have yourself to blame when it's the Commodore touching you instead of me." Jay gave him one last scolding look and turned around to leave the room as Adam stared after him horrified. "So that's it?" he asked. Jay didn't answer but just turned the lock on the door and began to open it. Adam leaped up from the bed and ran to the door shoving it closed with one hand the other gripping tightly to the back of his lover's shirt.

Jay stood there for a few seconds waiting for Adam to say anything but watched silently as Adam removed his hand from the door and grabbed more of his shirt with it. "Please don't leave me….I'm sorry." Adam whispered before resting his forehead on Jay's back. Jay sighed and turned around pulling his lover into his arms. He kissed the top of Adam's head and snuggled his face into his hair. "You know I care about you more than anyone in the world Adam but sometimes you're such an idiot." Adam grunted and snuggled his face into Jay's chest and squeezed him tight and mumbled something. Jay sighed, "I can't hear you Angel." Adam sighed and repeated himself, his words barely being heard. Jay sighed, "Adam I still can't hear you." Adam sighed and removed his face from his lover's chest and mumbled, "I was thinking….that we could…you know." Jay stared at his lover and laughed before kissing his forehead, "Whatever you want Angel."

Adam moaned softly as lover kissed his neck, no matter how many times they were intimate with each other it always gave him the same feeling. He groaned this time and tugged lightly at the short locks of his lover and smashed their lips together. He could feel that familiar feeling in the pit of his stomach and let his hands fall from his lover's hair to his shoulders and he gripped them tightly.

**-To the Blacksmith's-**

Alex stared down at the drawing in front of him and chewed his lip thoughtfully. If he could get into the jail he'd be able to free that man. He sighed and looked over at the books that were carelessly thrown around his work bench, several opened to various pages documenting the legacy of Chris Sabin. Alex had been baffled by the name when he heard it, remembering hearing it around when he was younger. He sighed and turned his attention back to the drawing in front of him and plopped his face into his hands. What was it about him that made Alex want more? He shook the thought from his head and stood up from the table, he was crazy this was never going to work. He sighed softly to himself and closed up the few books and crumpled up the drawing. He had gone crazy it was official; he was going to break a pirate out of jail.

**-To the Fort-**

Governor Copeland walked with the Commodore at the Fort, the two of them making small talk as they walked around. "So has Adam said anything yet?" the Governor questioned. The Commodore shook his head, "After what happened today I'm not so sure he will." Governor Copeland cocked an eyebrow, "Why do you say that?" The Commodore sighed, "He told me he had someone else." Just as the Governor opened his mouth to speak he was tackled to the ground by the Commodore, both of them narrowly missing be hit by cannon fire. The Commodore jumped up and yelled, "Cannon fire! Return fire!"

**-At the jail-**

Chris sat in his cell, hat pulled down over his eyes as he leaned back and listened to the other prisoners make noises to the dog. The mangy dog sat outside the cells, the keys held tightly in its mouth, and the prisoners beckoned to it with a bone. Chris laughed and finally spoke up, "You can keep doing that forever the dog is never going to move." The prisoners turned their attention to Chris now and one spoke up, "Oh excuse us if we haven't assigned ourselves to the gallows just yet." Chris rolled his eyes and slumped down further in his cell practically pouting at his predicament when he heard guns going off. He sat up quickly and pushed his hat up, "I know those guns." He pulled himself up and looked out of the small window that was contained within his cell and an ear splitting grin broke out across his face, "It's the Pearl." The prisoner that had spoken up before turned to him. "The Black Pearl? I've heard stories. She's been preying on ships and settlements for near ten years, never leaves any survivors." Chris smiled and turned to him, "No survivors? Then where do the stories come from I wonder?" Chris sat back down and began to plot, trying to figure out how he was going to get out of here and get to that ship.

**-Back to the Governor's-**

Adam laid curled up in his lover's arms as he stared at the curtains and listened to Jay's soft breathing. He could hear what sounded like cannon fire and he sat up and looked towards the window. He jumped up and pulled on some pants and a shirt and walked over to the dresser where the medallion was carefully hidden. He placed it around his neck and walked over to the window and pulled open the curtains and pure horror was before him. He could see a ship sitting in the harbor but not just any ship, the ship that had haunted his nightmares for years. It was the ship he had seen nearly ten years ago when he had discovered Jason floating in the water. He ran over to his lover and shook him awake, "Jay wake up!" Jay jumped and looked at his lover, "What's wrong?" Adam's eyes widened in fear and he pointed towards the window. Jason got up and threw on his clothes as he made his way over to the window and his own eyes widened as he stared out it. He could see the pirates now running ashore and several people falling as they were killed where they stood. He closed the curtains and turned around, "You need to hide Angel." Adam shook his head, "Not without you." Jay shook his head, "I'm going to warn the help. You hide and the first chance you get run to safety." Adam nodded his head and watched as Jason left the room shutting the door softly behind him.

Jason ran down the stairs and got to the bottom just as the butler opened the door, revealing two pirates who upon seeing the butler shot him. Jason ran back up the stairs and hid just beyond the door, the bed warmer held tightly in his grasp as he waited for the two pirates to come up the stairs. He heard them laughing and waited until the voices came around the corner and he swung the bed warmer as hard as he could and watched as it collided with the skinny one's face. The man shook his head and smiled at Jason and took another step forward causing him to swing the bed warmer again only to have the pirate grab it. "Gotcha" he said laughing at Jason who merely smirked and pulled the trigger, opening the pan and letting the ashes fall onto the pirate's face. The pirate immediately let go of the warmer and began to swat at the ashes on his face, "You burned me! You burned me!" Jason dropped the warmer and bolted past the pirate and pushed the other out his way and bolted down the stairs.

Jason ran into another room and slammed the door behind him flipping the lock. He turned around quickly and collided with someone sending them to the floor. His eyes widened when he realized it was Adam, "What are you doing I told you to hide." Adam looked up at him, "I told you not without you." Jason shook his head, "Well they're after me!" Adam's eyes widened and he looked around and jumped up suddenly, "There's a hiding spot there. We can both fit." Jason followed him over to it and just as Adam climbed it, the pirate's began to pound on the locked door. Jason shoved his lover in ad closed the doors and kicked the carpet back over the hiding place. He turned around quickly and ran at the door only to be knocked out with whatever the fatter of the two had in his hand. The skinny one laughed and they looked around the room carefully before the fatter one spoke, "We know you're here." Adam held his breath hoping they wouldn't be able to find him.

"You've got something of ours and it calls to us. The gold calls to us." The fatter pirate spoke. The skinny one laughed," Gold calls." Adam looked down at the medallion hanging around his neck and a sudden darkness flooded his vision and he lifted his eyes only to find a pair staring back at him from the crack in his hiding place. The doors flew open and a gun was pointed in his face causing the boy to yell out," Parley." The pirates stared at him for a few moments before the skinny one spoke up, "What?" Adam swallowed the lump in his throat, "Parley. I invoke the right of parley. According to the Code of the brethren, set down by the pirates Morgan and Bartholomew, you have to take me to your Captain." The fatter one glared at him, "I know the code." Adam looked back and forth between the two before continuing, "If an adversary demands parley you can do them no harm until the parley is complete." The skinny pirate scowled, "To hell with the code!" The fatter of the two gave the skinny one a glare and grabbed the boy by the arm, "He wants to see the captain hell see him. And he'll go without a fuss." Adam gulped as they dragged him out the cupboard and that's when he spotted Jason laying on the floor. He ripped his arm out the pirate's grip and dropped on the floor next to his lover and poked at him, "Jay?" The two pirates laughed, "We fixed him good didn't we?" the skinny one said. Adam rolled his lover over and cradled his bleeding head in his hands and let one hand glide to his neck to check for a pulse, the heavy weight on his chest lifting when he felt one. The fatter pirate scowled and grabbed Adam by the arm and dragged him away, "Let's go!" Adam struggled as they dragged him out the house and down the street.

Alex ran up the street dodging several people as he made his way to the jail hoping to get there and free the man while the guards were distracted by the chaos. He stopped running when a pirate stood in his way and laughed causing Alex to shake his head. He didn't have time for this but pulled the hatchet that hung from his waist out and stared down the pirate. "I really don't have time for this." Alex snapped as he threw the hatchet hitting the pirate square in the chest. Alex watched as the pirate fell forwards on his face and he ran past him trying to get to the jail when he heard someone scream his name. He turned around and saw Adam being dragged away by two pirates and he cursed under his breath and went back to get the hatchet he had left in the pirate he killed only to find him gone. He cocked an eyebrow in confusion and turned back around surprised to find the pirate standing behind him laughing. He stared at the pirate in surprise as the dirty man laughed at him he took a step forward only to be bashed over the heard by another pirate running up behind him. Alex fell to the ground with a soft grunt the blow to the head knocking him unconscious.

**-To the Jail-**

Chris watched everything unfolding from the little window in his cell and gave a grunt of surprise when a cannon came flying at the jail. He jumped away from the window and fell to the ground and pieces of the blown up prison wall littered the floor. He looked up from where he was laying on the floor and stared over in the other cell and watched as the prisoners escaped. The one who had spoken to him before stopped and turned around as he climbed through the hole, "My sympathies friend, you've no manner of luck at all." Chris sighed as the man went through the hole and directed his attention to the bone they had left on the cell floor and he reached through the bars to pick it up. He stuck his arms through the bar of his own cell catching the key dog's attention causing Chris to smirk. "Come on, doggy. It's just you and me now. It's you and ol Chris. Come on. Come on, good boy. " Chris beckoned. The dog began to slowly crawl across the floor towards Chris' cell and the man smiled to himself, "That a good boy, come on! Bit closer, bit closer. That's it, that's it, doggy. Come on you filthy, slimy, mangy cur. "A crash from upstairs startles the dog and it gets up and runs away from the cell leaving Chris alone. "No, no, no, no, no, I didn't mean it. I didn't..." Chris let out a heavy sigh and let his arms drop.

A prison guard came rolling down the stairs clearly unconscious and Chris stood up wondering what was going on. Two pirates came down the stairs one looked around and scowled, "This isn't the armory!" The second spotted Chris in his cell and a deadly smirk came across his face," Well well well look who we have here Mike. Captain Chris Sabin." Mike growled and spit at the ground causing Chris to wrinkle his nose in disgust before he looked back up at the angry black man who spoke up," Last time I saw you, you were all alone on a godforsaken island, shrinking into the distance. His fortunes aren't improved much." Chris gave a laugh, "Worry about your own fortunes, gentlemen. The deepest circle of hell is reserved for betrayers and mutineers." The second pirate whom Chris recognized as Ron reached through the bars of Chris' cell and wrapped his hand around his neck just barely squeezing it. "So there is a curse….that's interesting" Chris smirked. The man growled at him and released his throat, "You know nothing of hell." The pair glared at him one more time before exiting the prison and leaving Chris alone to his own thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>Soooooooo?<strong>

**Adam: I got like kidnapped.**

**Jason: Serves you right.**

**Me: For real**

**Adam: -_-**

**Alex: That was wrong on so many levels.**

**Chris: I rather enjoyed it.**

**Alex: You would you sick bastard.**

**Me: That's not very nice. You liked it and you know it.**

**Alex: -_-**

**Me: :DD**

**I'm such a strange person but I regret nothing :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Now that I'm over the flue here's another chapter for you guys :) Our story is coming to an end very shortly only about five more chapters left. **

**As always I own nothing...as much as that would amuse me **

* * *

><p>Adam watched as Port Royal slowly disappeared from his view as he made his way to the black ship sitting in the harbor. He boarded the ship slowly, an eerie creepy feeling spread through his whole body and he shivered. His eyes traveled around to the men that were on board and landed on a rather large one who was glaring at him. The large man turned to glare at the two that had brought him here, "I didn't know we was takin on prisoners." The skinnier one replied, "He invoked the right of parley with Captain Storm." Adam stepped forward and opened his mouth only to be backhanded by the large man. He winced and touched his cheek before glaring at the larger man surprised to find what appeared to be the Captain behind him. "We shall not lay a hand on those under the protection of parley." The man nodded his head and gave Adam one last glare before departing to another part of the ship. Adam stepped forward again and spoke, "I am here to negotiate the cessation of hostilities against Port Royal." The Captain laughed at him before replying, "There are a lot of long words in there; we're naught but humble pirates. What is it that you want?" Adam rolled his eyes before speaking again, "I want you to leave and never come back." A few of the pirates let out a chuckle and the Captain spoke again "I'm disinclined to acquiesce to your request." Adam stared at the man for a few moments before he laughed and smiled, "Means no." Adam scoffed and shrugged his shoulders; "Very well then", he made his way over to the edge of the ship and took the medallion from around his neck and hung it over the edge, "I'll drop it."<p>

The Captain laughed again, "Me holds are burstin with swag." Adam shrugged his shoulders and let his grip loosen just a bit causing the Captain to become uneasy, "Why?" Adam scoffed, "It's what you've been searching for. I recognized the ship. I saw it eight years ago on the crossing from England." The Captain smirked, "Did ya now?" Adam gave a smirk of his own, "Fine. Well I suppose if it's worthless then there's no point in me keeping it." And with that he let it slip through his fingers almost all the way causing every pirate on the ship to lunge forward and gasp. Adam let out a small laugh and pulled his hand back over the edge and smiled smugly at the Captain, "Don't want it huh?" The Captain laughed, "You got a name son?" Adam panicked and blurted out the first name that came to mind, "Reso….Adam Reso. I work as a stablehand in the Governor's household." The Captain nodded his head, "And how does a stablehand get to own a trinket such as that? Family heirloom, perhaps?" Adam glared at him, "I didn't steal it if that's what you mean." The Captain held out his hand, "Very well, you hand that over and we'll put your town to our rudder and ne'er return." Adam stared at the open hand for a few seconds before dropping the medallion in it and watching as the hand closed over it.

The Captain smirked and turned around, "Still the guns and stow em, signal the men, set the flags and make good to clear port." Adam's eyes widened when he realized what was happening, "Wait you have to take me to shore!" The Captain laughed, "Taking you to shore was not a part of our deal." Adam opened his mouth to protest but was swiftly hit over the head with a blunt object. He grunted as he hit the ship's deck and heard several laughs around him. He struggled to open his eyes and saw the Captain kneeling in front of him, "Welcome aboard the Black Pearl ."

**-Port Royal-**

Jason awoke with a grunt and immediately shielded his eyes from the light streaming into the window. He blinked a few times and looked around and that's when the panic set in. He jumped up from the bed and threw on some clothes and bolted down the stairs. He searched all around the house and even went to the stable where Elizabeth, Adam's horse, was kept and still couldn't find him. He dropped to his knees in the dirt outside and began to sob into his hands. It was all his fault they had taken Adam, he was never going to forgive himself for this. As much as he hated it he needed to go to the Commodore, he sighed and wiped away his tears before he strode towards the fort. He threw open the door to where the Governor and the Commodore stood and looked back and forth between them, "Adam is gone." The Governor gave a small sad smile, "Glad to see you're awake. We weren't sure you'd pull through."

"I'm fine!" Jason snapped, "But what about Adam?" The Governor gave him a sad smile, "He was taken…but were doing everything in our power to get him back." Jason looked from the Governor to the Commodore, who seemed completely uninterested in the subject, and sighed, "But what of something happens to him?" The Commodore shrugged his shoulders, "We're doing the best we can." Jason snapped and slammed his fist down on the small table, "That's not good enough!" The Commodore stood now and walked over to Jason, "Mr Reso is it? Don't make the mistake of thinking you are the only one who cares for Adam." Jason opened his mouth to respond with a snarky comeback when the doors came flying open again and Alex came bursting through them.

"I've heard they've taken Adam." He spoke. The Governor nodded his head, "Yes and were doing all we can." Alex sighed and quickly a thought popped into his head, "What about the pirate? Surely he knows where the ship could be headed?" The Commodore shook his head, "No. They left Chris Sabin in his cell therefore they are not allies." Alex huffed, "He could still know something!" The Commodore slammed his hands down on the table, "Now that is enough! I have heard enough from the both of you! Now leave!" Alex rolled his eyes and grabbed Jason's arm and dragged him out the room. When the pair entered the hallway Alex took him aside, "Listen. If they aren't going to help us were going to do this ourselves." Jason nodded his head and listened closely, "We're going to be breaking a handful of laws but it's the only way to get Adam back." Alex said. Jason smiled, "What did you have in mind?"

Chris sat in his cell, hat pulled down over his eyes as he tried to pick the lock of his cell with the broken bone he had. He grunted as he heard the door open and tossed the bone across his cell and laid on the floor trying to appear asleep. Several items came clattering down the stairs and he lifted his head to see what the commotion was. He was surprised to see the blacksmith from the other night and a blonde boy that looked oddly familiar. He sat up all the way now and stared at the pair and rubbed his eyes. He blinked a few times and stared at them, "William? Patrick?" Both boys turned their attention to him now and gave him a strange look and he shook his head and pulled his hat down back over his eyes and lay back down. 'I'm definitely losing my mind' Chris thought, 'Seeing people from your past isn't something normal'

The boy's exchanged glances before Alex spoke up, "You. Sabin!" The pirate made no move to get up but responded, "Aye." Alex rolled his eyes, "You are familiar with that ship? The Black Pearl?" Chris sat up now and pushed the hat away from his eyes, "I've heard of it." Alex and Jason looked at each other for a few seconds before Alex tried again, "Where does it make berth?" Chris rolled his eyes, "Where does it make berth? Have you not heard the stories? Captain Storm and his crew of miscreants sail from the dreaded Isla de Muerta. It's an island that cannot be found except by those who already know where it is." Alex and Jason looked at each other again before Alex sighed, "The ship's real enough. Therefore it's anchorage must be a real place. Where is it?" Chris laughed and stood up, he walked over to the window and looked outside and then turned his attention back to the boys, "Why ask me?"

Jason used this as his turn to speak up, "Because you're a pirate." Chris laughed, "And you two are looking to turn pirate yourselves?" Both boys let out a simultaneous, "No!" Chris laughed, "So why do you need my help?" Jason sighed, "They've taken Adam. I need to get him back." Chris cocked an eyebrow and looked at Alex, "And you?" Alex blushed and looked away, "I'm just here to help Jay." Chris sighed and sat back down, "Well seeing as I'm locked away in here nothing is happening." Alex smirked, "I can get you out." Chris scoffed, "How? The keys ran away." Alex smirked, "My dad helped to build these cells. These are half pin-barrel hinges." He looked around and spotted the bench and lifted it putting it underneath the hinges on the door and smirked, "With the right leverage and the proper application of strength, the door will lift free." Chris stood up and looked at him, "What's your name." Alex cocked an eyebrow, "Alex Shelley."

Chris nodded his head and looked towards the other boy, "And yours?" He sighed, "Jason Reso." Chris nodded his head, "Well, I've changed me mind. If you spring me from this cell I swear on pain of death I shall take you to the Black Pearl and you to your bonny lass. Do we have an accord?" The boys looked at each other before nodding, "Agreed." Alex stuck his hand out and shook Chris' own as did Jason. Chris smiled, "Now get me out of here." Alex rolled his eyes and pushed down on the bench and the door flew open with a large clang. "Hurry, someone will have heard that." Chris shook his head and ran a few steps across the room, "Not without my effects." He grabbed them from the chain they were hanging from and ran after the two boys.

They made their way down to the docks without being spotted and were currently hiding underneath a bridge as Chris told them his plan. "We're going to steal a ship?" Jason asked. Alex cocked an eyebrow and looked over at the Dauntless, "That ship?" Chris rolled his eyes," Commandeer. We're going to commandeer that ship. Nautical term." They nodded their heads and Chris sighed and turned to Jason, "One question about your business, boy, or there's no use going. This boy, how far are you willing to go to save him?" Jason looked at him for a few seconds before responding, "I'd die for him." Chris clapped his hands together, "Oh, good no worries then." A plan quickly formed in Chris' head and he leaned over to whisper it into the ears of his partners in crime. As they walked on the bottom of the ocean floor a paddleboat above their heads giving them oxygen Alex shook his head, "This is either madness or brilliance." Jason laughed and stepped carefully following Chris' and Alex's lead. Chris smirked, "It's remarkable how often those two traits coincide." They finally reached their destination of the Dauntless and climbed aboard startling the men aboard the ship. Chris smirked, "Everyone stay calm! We are taking over the ship." The man in charge laughed, "The ship can't be crewed by such a small group of men. You'll never make it out of the bay." Chris laughed and pointed his gun at the man's face, "Son I'm Captain Chris Sabin. Savvy?"

The Commodore noticed a small paddleboat floating in the water and his men standing in it. He cocked an eyebrow and listened as the man aboard it yelled out to him, "Sir, they've taken the Dauntless. They've taken the ship. The pirate, Reso and blacksmith – they've taken the Dauntless." The Commodore swore under his breath and put his spyglass to his eye and aimed it at the ship noticing the pirate aboard with Reso and the blacksmith. The Commodore shook his head and closed the spyglass, "That is without doubt the worst pirate I have ever seen." The Commodore signaled to his men to get to the Interceptor and make their way to the Dauntless. The boys looked up from what Chris had instructed them to do and Jason spoke up, "Here they come." Chris nodded his head and directed them to where they needed to be hiding.

As the Commodore and his men boarded the ship he looked around and spoke up, "Search every cabin, every hold, down to the bilges." His men nodded their heads and did as they were told and began to search for the three men. Chris nodded his head and the three men swung from the Dauntless over to the Interceptor smoothly landing on the deck and Chris instructed them to take their positions. The Commodore turned around just in time to spot the Interceptor sailing off and began to panic, "Sailors, back to the Interceptor! Now!" The men grabbed the ropes and tried to swing over but missed the ship and ended up landing in the water. The Commodore growled and Chris laughed and shouted to him, "Thank you, Commodore, for getting us ready to make way. We'd have had a hard time of it by ourselves." The Commodore growled again and spoke to the man next to him, "Set top the sails and clear up this mess." The man shook his head, "With the wind at quarter astern, we won't catch them." The Commodore rolled his eyes, "We don't need to catch them just get them in range of the long nines." The man nodded his head and sighed, "Hands, come about. Run out the guns." He turned to the Commodore now, "We open fire on our own ship, sir?" The Commodore sighed and stared after the Interceptor, "I'd rather see her at the bottom of the ocean than in the hands of a pirate." A sailor ran up to the Commodore and stared at him wide-eyed, "Commodore, he's disabled the rudder chain, sir!" The Commodore shook his head and turned his attention back to the Interceptor surprised to find it coming towards the ship at accelerated rate. "Abandon ship!" he shouted as several men jumped overboard to escape being crushed. The man with Commodore Gangrel shook his head, "That's got to be the best pirate I've ever seen." The Commodore scowled, "So it would seem."

**-To the sea-**

Jason sat down on the deck staring out at the ocean as Alex steered and Chris sat staring at the pair. "So where are you from?" Chris asked looking at Jason. Jason smiled, "England. When I was a lad my mother raised me by herself. After she died, I came out here, looking for my father." Chris nodded his head and turned towards Alex, "And you?" Alex rolled his eyes, "As if you care." Chris rolled his eyes and murmured under his breath, "Git." Jason laughed as well, "He's from England as well. Or so we assume he came here one day with his sick old dad. No one knew what was wrong with him but they assumed it was from years out on the sea. The old man opened up the shop and when he got too ill to work anymore he trained Alex." Chris nodded his head, "Is that so?" Jason sighed, "My father, William Reso. At the jail, it was only after you learned my name and Alex's that you agreed to help. Since that's what I wanted, I didn't press the matter. I'm not a simpleton, Chris. You knew my father and Alex's as well." Chris sighed, "Me and Alex's father go way back. Patrick was a good man. I met him years ago when I was around your age and he took me under his wing taught me almost everything I know. As for your father that's a different story. I knew him. Probably one the few who knew him as William Reso. Everyone else just called him Bootstrap or Bootstrap Bill."

Jason cocked an eyebrow, "Bootstrap?" Chris nodded his head, "Good man. Good pirate. I swear you look just like him." Jason stared at him in shock for a few seconds before he jumped up, "It's not true. He was a merchant sailor. A good, respectable man who obeyed the law." Chris laughed and looked up at him, " He was a bloody pirate, a scallywag." Jason growled and drew his sword pointing it at the man, "My father was not a pirate."

Chris rolled his eyes, "Put it away before you get hurt boy." Jay scoffed, "You think I can't fight?" Chris stood and glared at him, "No. I know you can fight. It's in your blood." Jay growled at him now, "My father was not a pirate." Chris shrugged his shoulders and went to turn away, "If that makes you feel better." Jason growled and watched as he made his way to the wheel and took over steering for Alex. Jason not on for being annoyed lunged at the man only to be hit by the ship's sail and swung out to sea. His sword dropped to the deck and he clung desperately to the sail and dared to look at the sea below him. Chris stalked over to where the boy was clinging to the sail and smirked at him, "Now, as long as you're just hanging there, pay attention. The only rules that really matter are these; what a man can do and what a man can't do. For instance, you can accept that your father was a pirate and a good man or you can't. But pirate is in your blood, boy, so you'll have to square with that someday. Now, me, for example, I can let you drown but then you're friend here would be very upset with me and I'd have to get rid of him as well and I can't bring this ship into Tortuga all by me onesy, savvy? So?" He turned the wheel now and swung the boy back to the deck and he landed with a hard thud. Chris picked up his sword where it lay and handed it to him. Jason took his sword back and went to stand over near Alex who had been rooted to his spot staring wide-eyed at Chris. The pirate smirked and looked at the two boys, "Can you sail under the command of a pirate? Or can you not?"

The boys looked at each other briefly before Alex spoke up, "Tortuga?" Chris smirked and looked at the sea and pointed off into the distance. Both boys' eyes traveled to where he was pointing just barely being able to spot what appeared to be a small island in the distance. Chris went back to the wheel and flipped open his compass. He turned the wheel and smirked, "Tortuga."

**-Tortuga-**

Chris smirked as he took in Tortuga it hadn't changed since the last time he had seen this place. He turned around and spoke to the boys who were following closely behind, "More importantly, it is indeed a sad life that has never breathed deep this sweet, proliferous bouquet that is Tortuga, savvy? What do you think?" Alex wrinkled his nose and spoke up, "It'll linger." Chris laughed and threw an arm around the boy, "I'll tell you mate, if every town in the world were like this one, no man would ever feel unwanted." Alex glared at him and Chris smirked when he saw a red headed woman headed his way. "Scarlett!" The woman promptly slapped him and walked away in a huff. Chris rubbed his cheek and turned to the boys, "Not sure I deserved that." At the same moment a blonde came wandering over and Chris smiled, "Giselle!" The blonde woman gave him a small glare, "Who was she?" Chris cocked an eyebrow, "What?" and again he was slapped. Jason was laughing now as Chris rubbed at his cheek, "I may have deserved that."

Alex rolled his eyes, "You're foul." Chris laughed and turned to him, "Says the boy who kissed me." Alex blushed and his eyes immediately went to Jason who was being hit on by a rather large drunk woman. Chris smirked and grabbed his chin, "Don't think I forgot about that darling. You're unlike anyone I've met." Alex tore his chin from Chris' grip, "Maybe because I'm a man?" Chris laughed and cupped Alex through is trousers, he leaned forward and whispered into Alex's ear, "Maybe that's what I like about you." Alex had turned at least two different shades of red and Chris walked off without even a backwards glance. All of a sudden Jason was clinging to his arm, "I've been hit on by a portly prostitute." Alex looked at him and swallowed the lump in his throat, "And I was just violated by a pirate." Jason cocked an eyebrow and burst into a fit of laughter causing Alex to smack him round the back of his head. "It's not funny." Jason laughed and spotted Chris leaning against a wall waiting for them, "He's waiting. Let's go. You don't want to keep your lover-boy waiting." Alex glared at Jason's retreating form but ran after him when the portly prostitute sent a glance his way. Alex shook his head as he ran, "It'll linger alright."

* * *

><p><strong>Sooooooooo? <strong>

**Adam: I hate you**

**Me: No you dont :)**

**Jay: I got hit on by a fat woman?**

**Me: No a portly prostitute.**

**Alex: I was molested.**

**Chris: You liked it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yay another chapter! Only four more to go now...maybe. I'm kind of excited for the next few chapters and how they're going to turn out :)**

**As always I own nothing...sadly**

* * *

><p>The boys traveled after Chris as he made his way through the village and made his way to what appeared to be a pig-sty. Chris instructed the boys to get him a cold bucket of water and when they returned Chris grabbed it and tossed the cold water on the man sleeping with the pigs. He awoke with a start and started screaming, "Curse you for breathing, you slack-jawed idiot!" Chris smiled at the man who immediately recognized him, "Mother's love! Chris! You should know better than to wake a man when he's sleeping. It's bad luck." Chris smirked, "Ah, fortunately I know how to counter it. The man who did the waking buys, the man who was sleeping, a drink. The man who was sleeping drinks it while listening to a proposition from the man who did the waking." The man nodded his head and went to stand up, "Aye, that'll about do it." Jay who had been holding another bucket of water immediately threw it on the man who sputtered and screamed again, "Blast I'm already awake!" Alex let out a soft laugh but managed to say, "That was for the smell."<p>

The four men entered a tavern and Chris nudged the boys, "Keep an eye out." They nodded their heads and Chris led the man to a table away from the others, "It's good to see you Nash." The man nodded, "Now, what's the nature of this venture of yours?" He picked up his glass and took a sip from the cup just as Chris spoke, "I'm going after the Black Pearl." Nash choked slightly on his drink and Chris continued, "I know where it's going to be and I'm going to take it." Nash shook his head, "Chris it's a fool's errand you know better than me the tales of the Black Pearl." Chris nodded his head, "That's why I know what Storm is up to. All I need is a crew." Nash shook his head again, "From what I hear tell of Captain Storm, he's not a man to suffer fools, nor strike a bargain with one." Chris smirked, "Well, then I'd say it's a very good thing I'm not a fool then, eh?" Nash laughed, "Prove me wrong. What makes ye think Storm will give up his ship to you?" Chris smirked again, "Let's just say it's a matter of leverage, eh?" He directed his gaze at Jason who was trying to escape the grasp of the portly prostitute who had managed to find her way into the tavern. Nash cocked an eyebrow, "The kid?" Chris smiled, "That is the child of Bootstrap Bill Reso. His only child, savvy?" Nash nodded his head, "Is he, now? Leverage, says you. I think I feel a change in the wind, says I. I'll find us a crew. There's bound to be some sailors on this rock crazy as you." Chris smirked, "One can only hope." He raised his glass, "Take what you can." Nash smiled and raised his own glass, "Give nothing back." With that they clinked their glasses together, tossed back their drinks and slammed the cups down on the table.

**-Aboard the Pearl-**

Adam set cross-legged on the floor just staring at it when the door opened to where he was being held and the looked up to see the fat pirate standing in the doorway, "You'll be dinning with the Captain tonight." Adam scoffed, "Well, you may tell the captain that I am disinclined to acquiesce to his request." The pirate laughed, "He said you'd say that. He also said if that be the case you'll be dinning with the prisoners instead." Adam cocked an eyebrow, "There are no prisoners." The pirate laughed and lifted his hand a skull resting in it, "I'm sure they'll be happy you've joined them." Adam's eyes widened and he let out a huff, "Fine."

The Captain sat across from him at the other end of the table, a small monkey sat on his shoulder and he just stared as Adam picked at his food. The Captain let out a soft chuckle, "Surely you must be hungry." Adam shook his head and watched as the man stood and poured a cup of wine and handed it to him, "Thirsty?" Adam took it cautiously and took a small sip and went back to picking at his food. The man picked up a green apple and placed it in front of Adam's face, "Perhaps an apple?" Adam slowly reached for it and stared at it as it rested in his hands, "It's poisoned." The Captain laughed, "There would be no sense in killin ye Mr. Reso." Adam glared at him, "Then release me, you have your stupid medallion." The Captain laughed and pulled the medallion from his pocket, "You don't know what this is, do ye?" Adam scowled, "It's a pirate medallion." The Captain shook his head and pulled out a chair, "This is Aztec gold one of 882 identical pieces they delivered in a stone chest to Cortez himself. Blood money paid to stem the slaughter he wreaked upon them with his armies. But the greed of Cortez was insatiable. So the heathen gods placed upon the gold, a terrible curse. Any mortal that removes but a single piece from that stone chest shall be punished for eternity."

Adam scoffed and rolled his eyes, "I hardly believe in ghost stories anymore Captain Storm." The Captain laughed, "Aye. That's exactly what I thought when we were first told the tale. Buried on an Island of Dead what cannot be found except for those who know where it is. Find it, we did. There be the chest. Inside be the gold. And we took em all. We spent em and traded em and frittered em away on drink and food and pleasurable company. The more we gave em away, the more we came to realize, the drink would not satisfy, food turned to ash in our mouths, and all the pleasurable company in the world could not slake our lust. We are cursed men, compelled by greed, we were, but now we are consumed by it. There is one way we can end our curse. All the scattered pieces of the Aztec gold must be restored and the blood repaid. Thanks to ye, we have the final piece."

The wheels in Adam's head began to turn and he swallowed the lump in his throat, "And the blood to be repaid?" The Captain smirked, "That's why there's no sense in killin ye…yet." Adam jumped up and grabbed the knife that lay on the table and jammed it into the man's chest. The Captain stopped and glared down at the knife sticking in his chest and pulled it out, "I'm curious after killin me what was it you were planning on doing next?" Adam's eyes widened and he ran out the doors that concealed him and the Captain from the rest of the ship. His eyes widened in horror when he looked at the men before him. They all were skeletons, every last single one of them. They had rags hanging off their decaying limbs where their clothes had been earlier and some even had bits of hair falling off their heads. Adam ran as one came near him and hid beneath the stairs and watched as they went about their chores of keeping up the ship. It was eerie and Adam was scared shitless. He screamed when the monkey from earlier dropped next to him and looked just like the pirates did. He ran from underneath the stairs and back to the doors only to run into the Captain.

He struggled against the man for a few moments before both of his arms were seized and he was forced to look out the doors, "Look! The moonlight shows us for what we really are. We are not among the living, and so we cannot die, but neither are we dead. For too long I've been parched with thirst and unable to quench it. Too long I've been starving to death and haven't died. I feel nothing; not the wind on my face nor the spray of the sea, nor the warmth of a woman's flesh." He shoved Adam forward sending him to the floor and stepping out after him. Adam raised his eyes and stared at the man before him, the skeleton looked moldy as the Captain's clothes barely clung to it and he could see bits of rotten flesh clinging to the man's exposed ribs. "You best start believing in ghost stories Reso. You're in one."

**-Tortuga-**

Chris stood aboard the dock with Alex and Jason at his sides. Several men stood in front of them. The boys looked at each other and then at Chris who just shrugged his shoulders. Nash smiled as opened his arms, "Feast your eyes, Captain. All of them, faithful hands before the mast, every man worth his salt. And crazy to boot." Jason let out a small snort, "So this is your able-bodied crew?" Chris rolled his eyes at him and approached a rather large bald man, "You sir!" Nash stood next to Chris, "Kane sir." Chris cocked an eyebrow but didn't say anything, "Mr. Kane do you have the courage and fortitude to follow orders and stay true in the face of danger and almost certain death? Mr. Kane ! Answer, man!" Nash rolled his eyes, "He's a mute, sir. Poor devil had his tongue cut out, so he trained the parrot to talk for him. No one's yet figured how." The man opened his mouth to reveal that he indeed did not have a tongue and Chris shirked back and rolled his own tongue around in his mouth. "Right. Mr. Kane's parrot…..same question." The bird flapped his wings and squawked, "Wind in the sails! Wind in the sails!" Chris looked to Nash who sighed, "Mostly, we figured that means yes." Chris nodded his head, "Course it does."

Chris turned to Jason and smirked, "Satisfied?" Alex snorted, "Well you proved they're mad." Chris opened his mouth to say something back when a voice interrupted him, "And what's the benefit for us?" Chris turned around quickly and made his way down the line of men to the person who had spoken, Alex and Jason trailed behind him curious to see what was going on. Chris stared at the person and reached out removing the hat from their head to reveal a dark skinned woman with a piece of fabric holding her hair back. Chris smiled, "Alicia." The woman promptly slapped him in the face and Alex crossed his arms. "I suppose you didn't deserve that either." Alex said. Chris grimaced, "No that one I deserved." The woman glared at him, "You stole my boat." Chris sighed, "Actually.." she slapped him again and Chris rubbed at his cheek, "Borrowed. Borrowed without permission. But with every intention of bringing it back to you." Alicia glared at him, "But you didn't!" Chris nodded his head, "You'll get another one." Alicia raised her finger and he flinched, "I will."

Jason smiled, "A better one." Chris clapped his hands together, "A better one!" Alex smiled and pointed out to the sea, "That one." Chris turned his attention to where Alex was pointing as did everyone else, "What one?" Everyone's eyes landed on the Interceptor and Chris could have died on the spot, "That one?" Alicia turned to glare at him and he smiled, "Yes. That one." She smiled and nodded her head and Chris let out a heavy sigh. "Aye. That one. What say you?" The men on the dock and responded with and 'aye' and Kane's parrot piped out, "Anchors away." They all made way to the ship and Nash chased after Chris and grabbed his arm, "No, no, no, no, no, it's frightful bad luck to bring a woman aboard, sir." Chris sighed, "It'd be far worse not to have her."

A giant wave crashed on deck and knocked down several crew members. Jason picked himself back up and spit the water out of his mouth. He ran back over to where he had been and grabbed the rope that was flying loose. Nash was next to him holding on tightly and Alex was clinging desperately to the side of the ship as he vomited over the edge. "How can we sail to an island that nobody can find with a compass that doesn't work?" Jason shouted. Nash let out a laugh as another wave crashed over them, "Aye, the compass doesn't point north but we're not trying to find north, are we?" Nash turned his attention to Chris at the wheel and shouted, "We should drop canvas, sir!" Chris let out a laugh and sharply turned the wheel, "She can hold a bit longer." Nash cocked an eyebrow, "What's in your head that's put you in such a fine mood, Captain?" Chris smiled, "We're catching up."

**-The Lagoon-**

Adam was grabbed roughly by his arm and dragged from where he had been huddled since the night before. After being exposed to the real horror he was in, he had hidden in the Captain's room and refused to exit."Time to go." Gruffed the pirate, Adam ripped his arm away and glared at the man, "I'm not going anywhere with you people." The Captain laughed and came up behind Adam, "I think you'll be doing what I say." Adam narrowed his eyes at the man but walked forward, "Just you wait. You'll be getting what's coming to you." The Captain laughed and roughly shoved Adam towards a boat, "I'll be waiting for that day." Adam glared at him as he sat down in the small boat and watched as they rowed into a cave. He took in his surroundings and a chill traveled down his spine. He just hoped someone was looking for him and knew where he was because he was afraid without them he would die today for sure.

As Chris and his crew sailed into the lagoon Kane's pirate squawked out, "Dead men tell no takes." The crew looked out at the water spotting several wrecked ships sunken to the bottom of the lagoon. Sharks swam in the water hoping to make the people aboard the ship their next meal. Nash shook his head, "Puts a chill in the bones how many honest sailors have been claimed by this passage." Jason nodded his head and looked at Chris who closed his compass upon noticing that Kane was watching him. "How is it that Chris came by that compass?" Jason asked turning his gaze on Nash. Nash sighed softly, "Not a lot's known about Chris Sabin before he showed up in Tortuga with a mind to go after the treasure of the Isla de Muerta. That was before I met him, back when he was Captain of the Black Pearl." Jason's eyes widened, "What? He failed to mention that." Nash nodded his head as Alex joined them, "Well, he plays things closer to the vest now. And a hard-learned lesson it was. See three days out on the venture the first mate comes to him and says everything's an equal share. That should mean the location of the treasure, too, so Chris gives up the bearings. That night there was a mutiny. They marooned Chris on an island and left him to die but not before he'd gone mad with the heat."

Alex nodded his head, "Ah. So that's the reason for all the…" Alex took that moment to imitate the man by leaning backwards and putting his arms out, swaying them back and forth as if he was about to fall. Nash gave a small laugh, "Reason's got nothing to do with it. Now boys, when a man is marooned he is a given a pistol with a single shot, one shot. Well it won't do much good hunting or to be rescued. But after three weeks of a starving belly and thirst, that pistol will start to look real friendly. But Chris he escaped the island, and he still has that one shot. Oh, but he won't use it, though, save for one man. His mutinous first mate." Both boys nodded their heads and Alex spoke up, "Storm." Nash nodded his head, "Aye." Jason thought for a moment before he spoke, "How did Chris get off the island?" Nash laughed softly, "Well, I'll tell ye. He waded out into the shallows and there he waited three days and three nights till all manner of sea creature came and acclimated to his presence. And on the fourth morning, he roped himself a couple of sea turtles, lashed em together and made a raft." Both boys raised an eyebrow at this and Alex spoke, "He roped a couple of sea turtles?" Nash nodded his head, "Aye, sea turtles." Jason cocked an eyebrow, "What did he use for rope?" Nash opened his mouth to answer but closed it and looked up at the man who was standing in front of them.

Chris smirked, "Human hair….from my back." Nash nodded his head and stood as Chris gave out the command, "Let go of the anchor." Chris turned to his crew and spoke, "Young and I shall go ashore." Alex stepped forward, "But that's only two of you and about fifty of them." Chris laughed, "Worried are we?" Alex blushed, "Yes." Chris laughed and stepped forward causing Alex to look down, "If it means that much, you can come as well." Alex nodded his head and joined Jason in heading towards the rescue boat. Chris turned to Nash and gave him a smile, "You're in charge while I'm gone." Nash nodded his head and watched as Chris began to leave, "Captain! What if the worse should happen?" Chris let out a heavy sigh, "Keep to the code." Nash nodded his head, "Aye, the code." Alex and Jason climbed into the boat and watched as Chris lowered himself in as well, "Are you ready for an adventure?" Jason cocked an eyebrow, "I thought we already were on one?"

* * *

><p><strong>Soooooooo?<strong>

**Adam: I'm going to die!**

**Me: Maybe :)**

**Jason: Drama queen.**

**Adam: Am not!**

**Alex: I don't think I like where this is going.**

**Chris: I dooooooooo ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**It feels like it's been forever when really it's only been a few months. College kicked my butt this semester but now that all my work is done and I can finally relax these chapters will be coming out more often. **

**As always I own nothing...although that would be great**

* * *

><p>As they sailed further into the Lagoon Alex and Jason looked around spotting several things that were unpleasing to the eye. Jason took in a deep breath upon seeing a skull and turned to Chris, "What code is Nash to keep to if the worst should happen?" Chris gave a crooked smile, "Pirate's code. Any man that falls behind is left behind." Alex rolled his eyes, "No heroes among thieves eh?" Chris scoffed, "You know, for having such a bleak outlook on pirates you're both well on your way to becoming one. Sprung a man from jail, commandeered a ship of the Fleet, sailed with a buccaneer crew out of Tortuga and you're completely obsessed with treasure." Jason rolled his eyes and looked over the edge of the boat as did the others as they took in the gleam the gold below created on the water's surface. "That's not true….I am not obsessed with treasure." Jason said. Chris gave a laugh and smiled at Alex, "Not all treasure is silver and gold mate."<p>

Storm stood in front of a gold chest a firm grasp on Adam's arm as he looked out at his men. There was piles and piles of gold and other sorts of treasures behind them and underneath their feet. Ten years they had been hoarding treasure here on this island and finally they would be able to put it to some use. "Gentlemen, the time has come! Our salvation is nigh! Our torment is near at end." Storm spoke catching their attention as well as Chris', Jason's and Alex's as the trio made their way into the area where the cursed pirates were. Storm stared out at his crew as he spoke, "For ten years we've been tested and tried, and each of you here has proved his mettle a hundred times over and a hundred times again!" The pirates cheered and Jason lunged forward but Chris held him back, "Not yet!" Alex stared at the pair and chose the moment to sneak away in hopes of being able to get to Adam before something bad happened.

Storm glared at Adam, "Punished, we were. The lot of us - disproportionate to our crimes!" He threw the lid off the chest and revealed the gold pieces to the pirates who cheered. "Here it is the cursed treasure of Cortez himself. Every last piece that went astray, we have returned save for this." Storm spoke as he held up the medallion that had been placed around Adam's neck. Jason glared at Chris, "Chris! They're going to kill him!" Chris shook his head, "Not yet! We wait for the opportune moment." Jason shook his head and turned his attention back to Storm who was again addressing his men. "881 we found but despaired of ever finding the last. And who among us has paid the blood sacrifice owed to the heathen gods?" Storm said. The pirates nodded their heads giving an 'us' as a response. Jason shook his head, "When's that? When it's of greatest profit to you?" Chris rolled his eyes, "May I ask you something? Have I ever given you reason not to trust me?" Jason thought for a moment and opened his outh to speak only to have Chris interrupt him, "Where's Alex?" Jason turned to look next to him surprised to find his friend gone. Chris cursed under his breath and looked around, "I'm going to find him. Do us a favor? I know it's difficult for you, but please stay here and try not to do anything stupid."

Jason rolled his eyes as he watched Chris take a few steps away and peer around a mountain of gold. He turned his head back to where Storm was standing and listened to him speak. "And whose blood must yet be paid?" Storm asked. The pirates all pointed to Adam as Storm tightened his grip on Adam's arm causing the other to wince. Storm smirked, "You know the first thing I'm goin to do after the curse is lifted? Eat a whole bushel of apples." He laughed and lifted the knife from his pocket and ripped the medallion from around Adam's neck. He placed the medallion in Adam's palm and sliced the knife across it quickly, "Begun by blood by blood undone." Adam winced as his hand was squeezed around the medallion causing the blood from his bleeding palm to seep into the ridges of the gold.

Adam's hand was released and the medallion slowly fell onto the rest and landed with a small clink. The pirates closed their eyes and took deep breaths expecting something to happen and Adam clutched his hand to his chest and peered at the large cut in his palm. When nothing happened the skinny pirate spoke up, "Did it work?" Storm rolled his eyes and looked at his men his eyes scanning them to see if there was anything different. The fat pirate spoke up now, "I don't feel no different." Storm let out a long sigh and removed his gun form his holster and aimed at the man, he pulled the trigger and the gun went off leaving a strange smell about the area. The man clutched at his chest where he had been shot, eyes wide in terror before he realized he was in no immediate danger. He blinked a few times before smiling, "I'm not dead!' He gave a soft laugh and patted at his chest as his friend smiled, "You're not dead!" the skinny pirate said. The man continued to laugh before he stopped and drew his eyebrows together as he thought, "He shot me!"

Storm growled and grabbed Adam by the arm wrenching it, causing him to wince. "You! Your father! What was his name? Was your father William Reso?" Adam gave a cocky smirk before shaking his head, "No." Storm growled and shoved him backwards sending him stumbling backwards off the small hill of rock they had been standing on and crashing to the ground. As the pirates began to argue amongst themselves on who was to blame for getting the wrong child Alex was making his move. He slunk behind a few things and ran over to Adam as quickly and quietly as he could. He knelt down beside him and softly shook his shoulder to wake him. Adam wasn't waking and Alex was beginning to panic and spotted a small bit of water and an idea popped in his head.

Chris watched the scene from behind a small wall of rock and shook his head as they began to argue. He needed to make his move now if he was going to sneak past and look for Alex. He had no idea why he was so infatuated with the boy but there was just something about him that drew Chris in. He sighed and went to turn around only to be met by an oar to the face. Jason dropped the oar after the man fell to the ground and sighed, "Sorry Chris, I'm not going to be your leverage." He dropped the oar and went off in the direction the man had been looking hoping to find his friend and lover.

Alex took the goblet and threw the water in Adam's face pausing only a moment when the man woke to grab his wrist before he dragged him off. Adam stumbled after him completely confused as to what was going on but made no attempt to ask questions. Adam's eyes widened as they ran past the small monkey that he knew was always hanging around Storm and did he best to usher his feet as it began to screech. The monkey jumped up and down screeching trying to alert the pirates that the prisoner was escaping. Storm turned his head at the last second and realized that the boy was indeed gone and so was the medallion that had been with him. "The medallion! He's taken it! After him you feckless pack of ingrates!" Storm yelled. The pirates all began to scramble off in different directions looking for the boy.

Alex tugged Adam behind him as he doged behind mountains of gold and behind large rocks. Adam was stumbling over his feet the medallion clutched tightly in his still bleeding hand. "Alex! What's going on? How did you get here?' Alex shook his head as he ran towards the lagoon, "Nows not really the time to be asking questions. I'm here with Jason and Sabin." Adam stopped dead in his tracks, "The same Sabin that tried to kill me? The pirate?" Alex turned around, "Adam now isn't the time to be acting like this! We have to move before they find us!' Adam let out a sigh and continued to run after his friend letting out a small sound of surprise when they turned the corner and both of them collided with the ground.

Adam blinked a few times and opened his eyes surprised to find his lover helping Alex stand up. Adam scrambled to his feet and flung his arms around him clinging to him tightly. He could hear the others soft laughter and feel the warmth of his breath against his neck. Adam squeezed him tighter and let a few tears fall from his eyes as he enveloped himself in the comfort of his lover. Alex stood by a sad smile on his face, "I hate to interrupt but we gotta get going if we wanna get out of here." The couple parted and started towards the small row boat before Alex realized that Chris was not with them. "Jason…where's Chris?" Jason chewed on his bottom lip and looked torwards where he had left him, Alex's eyes widened in shock, "I'm going back for him.' He turned to run only to find his arm grabbed tightly by Adam, "No! You cant!' Alex shook his head, "If I don't go back and find him they'll kill him." Alex turned his gaze to Jason, "Give me five minutes that's all I ask. If I'm not back leave without me." Alex wrenched his arm from Adam's grip and went sprinting off leaving the couple alone.

Chris clutched at his head as he stumbled about trying to regain his composure. 'Damn that boy' he thought to himself. He groaned and rubbed at his temple before stumbling around a small corner and coming face to face with Storm's pirates. "Hey! You're supposed to be dead!" the fat pirate said glaring at him. Chris stared at his former crew and laughed, "Am I not?" The fat pirate growled and shoved a gun in his face causing Chris's eyes to widen. "Palulay? Palu-li-la-la-lulu…parlili? Parsnip, pasley, par…partner, partner?" The pirates stared at him for a few minutes before the skinny one spoke up, "Parley?" Chris clapped his hands together, "Parley! That's the one, parley! Parley!" The fat one glared at him and muttered, "Parley? Down to the depths whatever man thought up parley." Chris gave a soft chuckle, "That would be the French."

* * *

><p><strong>Sooooooo? <strong>

**Alex: Dude seriously? What am I a one-man rescue team?**

**Me: Obviously.**

**Chris: So so strange...**

**Adam: Yeah I feel ya on that one.**

**Jay: I refuse to comment.**

**Me: :D**


End file.
